When I Was Your Man
by Assimy
Summary: Petit one-shot sur une chanson de Bruno Mars, c'est une histoire centré sur Sasuke et Sakura, mention de SasuSaku et de NaruSaku, bonne lecture !


**Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now**  
 _Le même lit, mais il semble simplement un peu plus grand maintenant_  
 **Our song on the radio, but it doesn't sound the same**  
 _Notre chanson à la radio, mais ça ne sonne pas de la même façon_  
 **When our friends talk about you all that it does, is just tear me down**  
 _Lorsque nos amis parlent de toi tout ce que ça fait, c'est que ça me détruit_  
 **Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**  
 _Parce que mon cœur se brise un peu lorsque j'entends ton nom_  
 **It all just sound like uh, uh, uh**  
 _Tout résonne comme uh, uh, uh_

Assit à la table d'un café et remuant son café doucement d'un air perdu, un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais écoutait ses amis d'une seule oreille lui répéter qu'il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait, qu'à force de faire le con avec la femme qu'il aimait, cela lui était retomber dessus. Il soupira longuement de déception, il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser, comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-il pu la laisser partir ? Elle l'avait pourtant prévenu, elle lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, que si leur relation continuait de se dégrader, elle n'hésiterait pas à le quitter. Il n'avait pas voulu la croire. La défiant en lui disant qu'elle n'en serait pas capable, qu'elle l'aimait trop pour cela, et pourtant... Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que la jeune femme l'avait quitté, mais pour le jeune homme cela faisait déjà des mois, il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu'il ne pense à elle, sans qu'il ne regrette leur dernière dispute, sans qu'il ne prononce doucement son prénom, sans qu'il ne sente son cœur se serrer lentement en y repensant, _Sakura_.

 **Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize**  
 _Hmmm trop jeune, trop bête pour comprendre_  
 **That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand**  
 _Que j'aurai dû t'acheter des fleurs et tenir ta main_  
 **Should have give you all my hours when I had the chance**  
 _J'aurai dû te donner tout mon temps quand j'en avais l'opportunité_  
 **Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance**  
 _T'emmener à toutes les soirées parce que tout ce que tu voulais c'était danser_  
 **Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.**  
 _Maintenant ma chérie danse, mais elle danse avec un autre homme_

Il regrettait. Définitivement. En repensant à leur histoire si décalée, il se rendait compte de toutes les choses qu'il n'avait pas faites et qu'il aurait dû faire. Tous les petits gestes de la vie quotidienne en apparence insignifiante et qui, pourtant, aurait pu lui montrer tant de choses, lui prouver tant de choses. Mais il ne les avait pas faites. Il ne lui avait pas donné tous le temps qu'elle méritait, il ne s'était pas assez occupé d'elle et était resté centré sur lui-même et ses occupations personnelles. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été con... Il soupira une nouvelle fois en entendant son meilleur ami raconter pour la énième fois la rencontre passionnée de la rose et d'un certain Naruto, le nouveau compagnon de la jeune femme, à une soirée privée. Cela faisait au moins la quinzième fois qu'il l'entendait, et cela lui faisait toujours aussi mal. _Merde,_ _qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?_

 **My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways**  
 _Ma fierté, mon ego, mes besoins et mon égoïsme_  
 **Cause a good strong woman like you to walk out my life**  
 _Ont fait qu'une femme, bien et forte comme toi, est sortie de ma vie_  
 **Now I never, never get to clean out the mess I made oh oh oh**  
 _Maintenant je ne vais jamais, jamais pouvoir réparer tout le gâchis que j'ai fait oh oh oh_  
 **And it haunts me every time I close my eyes**  
 _Et ça me hante, chaque fois que je ferme les yeux_  
 **It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh**  
 _Tout résonne comme uh, uh, uh_

Il savait que c'était trop tard, leur dernière dispute avait été celle de trop, il en avait beaucoup trop fait et ses défauts avaient pris le dessus sur sa raison qui lui avaient crié d'arrêter, cette même raison qui aujourd'hui lui répétait qu'il avait fait n'importe quoi et que c'était bien trop tard pour essayer de réparer tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il ferma les yeux un instant lorsque sa tête commença a tourner, mais cela n'arrangea rien bien au contraire, il ne revoyait que son beau visage se décomposer petit à petit au fil des horreurs qu'il avait pu lui dire. Secouant légèrement la tête pour échapper à ces penser, il secoua bien plus fort en voyant son visage réapparaître pour lui adresser un sourire, c'était encore pire, cela lui rappelait ce qu'il n'avait plus, _ce qu'il avait perdu_.

 **Although it hurts, I'll be the first to say that I was wrong**  
 _Même si ça fait mal, je serai le premier à dire que je me trompais_  
 **Oh, I know I'm probably much too late**  
 _Oh, je sais qu'il est sûrement trop tard_  
 **To try to apologize for my mistakes**  
 _Pour essayer de m'excuser pour mes erreurs_  
 **But I just want you to know**  
 _Mais je veux juste que tu saches_

C'était étrange, là, assit à la terrasse d'un café, ses amis faisant les louanges du nouveau couple que formait son ex, Sasuke Uchiwa était en train de déverser sa peine à lui-même ; espérant peut-être inspiré de la pitié à son subconscient, qui sait ? Il ne savait pas lui-même, quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune homme voulait se faire passer un message, se dire qu'il avait fait des erreurs, et qu'il s'en excusait, et même s'il aurait voulu le faire auprès de la jeune femme qu'il aimait encore, il savait quece serait impossible. Car à présent, _elle est heureuse._

 **I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds yours hands**  
 _J'espère qu'il t'achète des fleurs, j'espère qu'il te tient les mains_  
 **Give you all his hours when he has the chance**  
 _Te donne toutes ses journées quand il en a la chance_  
 **Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance**  
 _T'emmène à toutes les soirées parce que je me souviens combien tu aimais danser_  
 **Do all the things I should have done when I was your man**  
 _Qu'il fait toutes les choses que j'aurai dû faire quand j'étais ton homme_

Esquissant un léger sourire qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis une semaine, le brun se dit qu'il n'était pas près de passer à autre chose. Mais il acceptait sa situation. À lui. Ainsi qu'à elle. Il acceptait le fait qu'elle ait su trouver quelqu'un qui lui convient en si peu de temps, le fait que cet homme ait su la rendre heureuse en une soirée, il acceptait le fait qu'elle l'ait quitté... Il acceptait tout cela ainsi que beaucoup d'autres choses à présent, mais même s'il l'acceptait, il savait également que cela avait été la femme de sa vie, et que jamais il ne l'oublierait. Maintenant il ne pouvait que leur souhaiter du bonheur, surtout à elle, il espérait vraiment qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à souffrir comme il l'avait fait souffrir et que l'Uzumaki saurait lui offrir et lui faire toutes les choses qu'il n'avait jamais faites. _Il l'aimait, pour toujours_.

 **Do all the things I should have done when I was your man**  
 _Qu'il fait toutes les choses que j'aurai dû faire quand j'étais ton homme_

« On ne s'aperçoit jamais autant de ce que l'on a, que lorsqu'on le perd. »

* * *

Hello~ !

Voila un petit one-shot song-fic sur du Bruno Mars, je sais que c'est quelque chose qui doit pas mal se voir des song-fic sur cette chanson et que ce one-shot doit se fondre dans cette masse immense mais ça me tenait à cœur, et puis je suis pas mal contente du résultat donc j'espère que vous avez aimez.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, bises, Assimy~ !


End file.
